


Status Infirmos - Viridis

by insomniacitizen (Callophilia)



Series: Status Verse [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Protective Chocobros, Reader Whump, Road Trip, our world reader, reader/chocobros, status infirmos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callophilia/pseuds/insomniacitizen
Summary: You are not from Eos, and you react to status ailments more severely and longer than any Eos native.Prompto/Reader, hurt and comfort





	Status Infirmos - Viridis

The first time you get hit with a status ailment you know immediately that something is wrong. You rush out of the way of the fight feeling strange, like your skin is too tight and the world is too big. You can hear the guys shouting for you in the fray of swords clashing with flesh, and lights frantically wave in the darkness of the cave as their owners spin and doge. You’re scared, terrified in fact, as anxiety rolls through you because something isn’t right. The feeling that you’re not right in you your own skin is alarming and you freak the fuck out, pushing yourself in a corner as you search for an anchor of safety in your rolling thoughts and fears.

The battle is over, and it’s hard won, but you sit in the corner unsure what to do or what to say, and how to vocalise what’s wrong because you don’t even know what’s wrong. You open and close your mouth a couple of times to shout for help. Prompto calls your name, first with unsure eyes and then a frown because he can’t seem to see you.

“I’m here”, you call. Except what comes out is a small croak and you understand completely with absolute horror what is wrong.

Toad.

“_______?” You hop towards him and croak again. “Why hasn’t it worn off?” Prompto asks over his shoulder to Ignis before kneeling down in front of you.

His smile is welcome and friendly and you start to feel better just for looking at him.

“Hey don’t worry, it’s going to be ok. Some maidens kiss and you’ll be back to your normal self.” Ignis hands Prompto the pale flower and gives you a moment, knowing that Prompto understands what you’re going through best. Once upon a time he was the newbie to fighting, and struggling, and fear. Hell, he still felt like the newbie sometimes in the chaos and heat of battle. He thinks maybe they all do, even Gladio.

He rubs the sweet smelling flower in between his hands, chatting as he does. “The first time is always scary. If you’re not trained you don’t expect it to be so disorienting.” He rubs the paste he made over your small mouth and the scent and taste wraps itself around your senses, then suddenly you’re sat on the cold stone floor back to your normal self. “It won’t be so bad the next time, I promise.” and with that he wraps you in a hug that chases away the feeling that you don’t belong in your own body, because it’s so warm and welcoming and right.

Except the next time you’re affected with a status ailment you don’t even know it.


End file.
